


Exquisite Bonding

by Lilviscious



Series: Exquisite [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bat Brothers, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Romance, emotional smut, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: He remembered their night at the club vividly.It would also be ignorant of him to deny that seeing Dick and Tim kissing hadn’t ignited a fire in his loins, that seeing Jason boldly pleasuring Tim amidst strangers hadn’t made his arousal spike rapidly, that Dick’s lips upon his and his apparent yearning pressing into his behind hadn’t made his head spin, that the view of Jason forcing Tim to come undone hadn’t made him think they were gorgeous, that the sensually languid kiss he had shared with Tim straight after hadn’t convinced him that he was okay with this, all of it.But would their father?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the Exquisite series featuring a Dick/Jason/Tim/Damian robinpile. The first two parts were mostly to indulge myself on something implicit and to have them come together (*laughs*). 
> 
> This part of the story is more focused on the world surrounding them and the consequences of their decision to share each other. It will get quite emotional, but not without some passionate and thirsty sexy scenes.
> 
> Do let me know what you think and who are your favs within the Robinpile. Leave a kudo if you liked it!

Little modifications were made after their adventure on Damian’s birthday. 

Jason had flung a small piece of electronics at him that very night outside the club, a device storing information on several of his - no, _their_ \- shared safe houses throughout Gotham. “In case you need to escape the Bat once in a while,” Jason had smirked at him, waving his goodbye without further implications. 

Dick had returned to Blüdhaven, albeit not without grasping Damian’s face between his hands and snogging the hell out of him in one of the camera’s blind spots, leaving Damian sputtering and flushed from his neck upward up against the doorpost. The man looked in physical pain at his departure from the manor. “How will I survive without you,” he had whispered against his lips, chuckling at the desperation in his own words. He had pecked his lips at least twice more before dragging himself and his dufflebag to his motorcycle. 

Tim was the sole consistent presence out of his collection of brothers in his life, the one he had fretted confronting again most after that night. There was little to no indication however, not in Tim’s speech or his body language, that suggested that they had shared intimacy beyond what was appropriate of their brotherly bond. Damian realized he was grateful, relieved even, to find Tim as snarky as ever during meetings and that he hadn’t ceased pushing more work than necessary onto his desk either.

It was nine days after his birthday that Damian entered Tim’s office at work, carrying and discarding several manilla folders of unfinished tasks on the man’s already crowded desk. Tim’s fingers resumed typing, eyes enlarged and reflecting the variating images, graphs and files of text flashing on his screen. “Didn’t I give you these yesterday to finish before this afternoon?” he questioned without pause.

Damian squinted his icy blue glaze, slapping a hand on the pile of folders. “What you meant to say was: didn’t I attempt to, poorly, infiltrate your office and shirk my own responsibilities by leaving these in between your ongoing workfiles?” 

“Wasn’t that what I said?” Tim replied with an innocent blinking of his eyes. His gaze flicked up to Damian’s face, fingers stopping altogether to fold in front of him. Leaning his chin atop, he watched his younger brother until the fumes stopped blowing out of his nostrils and ears. 

He had gotten gradually better the past few years at matching Damian’s ferocity in arguments, much to Damian’s chagrin. The scowl on his face fell with a glance at the door that he had closed on his way in. Tim rose an inquiring eyebrow at the silence that stretched between them and waited patiently.

“There are rumours,” Damian announced with lowered voice.

“The company’s confidentiality agreement is strict: we will isolate the employee and remove them swiftly,” Tim replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

His brother pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning both hands on Tim’s desk and moving closer still as if to pass on even more sensitive information.

“This rumour doesn’t involve the company. It involves _us_ ,” he elaborated with a stern look that had Tim leaning back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest defensively. 

It had been several years since Tim started working for Wayne Enterprises. It came as no surprise that when Damian joined the company as well, there was tension and rivalry that bled into their cooperation and arguments during office hours. They were ‘mellow’ nowadays compared to the ‘good old times’ as Stacy from accounting referred to them whenever she passed them in the midst of bickering in the hallway. Damian and Tim stayed true to themselves, convinced that while they had little in common, their differences in approaching work and steering market deals complimented each other: and it showed in the growing statistics. Even their competitors in the field gossipped about them, trying desperately to solve the mystery of their teamwork and thriving business. To have Damian approach him with concern over a rumour must mean it was _private_.

“The scandalizing sort?” He asked to which he received a curt nod. Pursing his lips, Tim reached for the phone on his desk and pressed the speed dial to connect to his personal assistant four doors down the corridor. 

“Trevor, please clear my schedule for the afternoon... Yes, give priority to the appointment with Ms. Parker. Fit him in before the end of the week. Also, have Gerard bring the car to the front immediately, okay? Thanks.” Tim was already standing by the time his conversation ended, saving his work in progress on his computer and reaching for his coat. His younger brother observed him silently, following him out of the office and into the elevator. 

“I assume you have a plan,” he commented checking the cuffs of his sleeves idly.

Tim hummed to himself, fixing his tie and stroking the silk. “Don’t I always?” His lips curled into a smirk that fixated Damian now that he was familiar with their shape against his own. It were times like these that he wondered if his strong rivalry with the man was misguided lust and then rejected the idea altogether as he couldn’t deny the wonder and respect Tim instigated in him at times.

A black sleek car was already awaiting them as they left the building’s front entrance. Damian passed Tim by, opening the door and motioning for him to get in. Once seated, Tim gave directions to their chauffeur and settled back with a soft chuckle.

“What?” Damian asked of him irked.

Tim shook his head, bumping his elbow against Damian’s. “You do realize you are the fuel to the rumour, don’t you?” His laughter grew louder at the perplexed expression on his brother’s face.

“Are you accusing me of spreading discriminating rumours that would harm not only ours but our **father’s** reputation?” The man asked clearly offended by the mere suggestion.

Tim patted his knee reassuringly. “No, I don’t, but let’s be honest that things have changed between us ever since.. that night.” 

It came to mind to oppose the statement, but the placement of Tim’s hand on his knee, the fact that it was still there and felt pleasant, warming his chest and the back of his neck, was proof enough. He might not have intended for things to differ, but Tim and at least one other coworker had picked up on it.

“You have become more mindful of me,” his older brother mumbled through smiling lips, squeezing his knee to show he had no intention of provoking Damian into another quarrel.

“That should not suffice for the current rumours to have spread,” Damian replied just as quietly, spreading his legs a tad further to press his knee against Tim’s.

Their eyes met. Tim’s hand crept inward to Damian’s thigh and stopped when they arrived at their destination. “Precisely, which is why simply denying it won’t convince **him**.” 

Tim turned his wrist, shaking fabric away to inspect his watch. Damian followed him out of the vehicle and frowned as they passed the lunchroom in front of them and entered the alleyway beside it instead. Halfway through Tim motioned for him to wait, tapping his foot on the ground until the metal door on the opposite side opened. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Be back in five,” Jason called over his shoulder with an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. He looked up and stopped midway stepping outside, grabbing the doorframe with a narrowed look. 

“We need more than five,” Tim told him, his serious expression causing Jason to pluck the smoke from his lips and sigh deeply. 

He closed the door behind him and rummaged in his pockets for his lighter, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke to his neatly dressed brothers while he stood in slacks and a stained white tanktop with ratty sneakers, wanting to use his five minute break to release some stress and not gain some.

“Too bad, you got five,” he replied and sat down on the nearest trashcan to their right.

“I need you to look into someone from W.E. and find out how much they know,” the smallest of the brothers spoke with a look at Damian to provide Jason with as many details as he had gathered beforehand.

“Know about what?” Jason asked before Damian could reply. The man appeared disinterested as he rubbed at a brown stain on his top.

“Rumours are spreading in the building, discriminating Timothy and I. For whatever reason, Timothy thought it wise to call upon you to find out who the source is and where they collected their information from,” Damian retorted with a disapproving look in both Jason’s and Tim’s direction.

Jason took a long drag, held his breath and released a cloud of smoke. “Again: about what?” he repeated himself with a hint of annoyance this time. Tim watched their youngest expectantly, causing his face to flush.

“There are speculations of a.. romantic involvement between Timothy and I,” Damian finally revealed with obvious strain.

Jason snorted, grinning wolfishly. “Perhaps you and _Timothy_ shouldn’t hold hands at the office or snog in the meeting rooms,” the oldest man offered sassily to which Tim rolled his eyes.

“Cut it out, Jay. We’re bringing this to you because there are no… apparent reasons for anyone to suspect we have recently become more intimate. Someone _knows_ , most likely about all of us. Also, if **he** hears of this, who knows what other information he will uncover,” Tim insisted. He ran a hand through his hair, growing impatient with their brother’s lack of assistance.

“What of it? B getting his panties in a bunch after hearing son #3 and #4 are getting it on might be just what I was looking for to cure a boring Tuesday,” Jason retorted using the brick wall behind him to stub the butt of his smoke.

Damian stepped forward and into Jason’s personal space in a threatening way that left Tim even more agitated. A fight between them was hardly going to solve anything. Jason rose to his feet, meeting Damian’s challenge and grinned at the fact their youngest had maneuvered himself in front of Tim.

“Forget it. I’ll do it myself, locate the employee, compile a file of every dirty thing the source has done and eliminate them from the office. Find an elaborate lie to fool **him** long enough to get our heads together and find a plausible excuse for whatever information he has dug up by then…” Tim began mumbling behind them, chin in hand as he thought of the steps he had to take and how little time there was before the first call from the cave would send him into a near heart attack, never truly knowing if and what Bruce would know about their arrangement.

Every Robin had lied to Batman at least once, but that didn’t mean any one of them was exceptionally good at it. The fear of punishment after getting caught was most likely what kept them from even trying nowadays, with the exception of Jason whose lies were so inconceivable he wasn’t masking the fact he _was_ hiding something anymore. It was best not to wait until confronted by their father and track down the source to stop the rumours as soon as possible. If it indeed was a coworker at the office, there was hardly anything he or Damian personally could do to retaliate in this setting: demoting them or even firing them was out of the question unless he could file valuable reasons to the board members. 

Tim promised he could assemble a plausible file with enough reasons to let him go, but Damian pointed out that it would only start a chain reaction as more colleagues were watching them closely lately, noting that they had grown more accustomed to each other’s company, sought each other out before and after meetings, to eat lunch together or order take out together when running late instead of sticking to themselves as everyone was used to. Tim pursed his lips in thought, not blind to the changes in their dynamics and deciding that being friendly should not have to mean what the rumours were spreading. There was no need to be more careful at the office, but there was still the club to consider. 

“Shouldn’t have gone there without disguise.. Someone might have recognized us from the office after all. Can’t have it lead back to us. Will have to refrain from too much contact until the matter is solved or **he** is distracted by another anomaly,” he muttered to himself, unaware of his brothers having turned to watch him and his brain at work. By the time he bit down on the nail of his thumb, Jason had pushed Damian aside and pressed a hand atop Tim’s head.

Jason was reluctant to help, quite curious and rebellious enough to want to see Bruce’s reaction to the coupling of his four sons. Tim presented a valid point however: if Bruce ever found out, this thing they were having would definitely have to stop. Personally he didn’t give a rat’s ass what the man thought of him, but it was evident that his three brothers thought differently. Also, fucking his brothers was definitely more fun than watching Batman have a mental breakdown. So they called upon Jason to settle things. He was the only on off the grid, having died and everything, and could perhaps find out what the coworker knew exactly and where he had gained such knowledge: they hadn’t been on guard during their Robinrite with Damian’s first participation and it might be bitting them in the ass if they didn’t follow this lead soon. 

“I got it, baby bird. Don’t ruffle your feathers,” Jason told him with a rough hand messing up his hair. Tim huffed up at him, eyes stern.

The man took a hold of Tim’s chin, tilting it backwards almost painfully before diving down to taste his lips. Tim resisted him shortly, tongues and teeth meeting wildly. He reached for Jason’s hair and tugged him back to breathe air. “Get it done,” he whispered against the man’s lips, feeling his own swell from the pressure they had received. Jason’s low laugh was a sudden brush of hot air that was difficult to resist. They remained staring at each other for a stretching second, Jason deciding whether or not to kiss him again, and Tim pondering if he could get away with a quickie in the alleyway while Damian stood watch. The thought had him press against Jason a bit harder.

Damian’s eyed them curiously, meeting Jason’s lingering eyes with a nod as the man turned to him and walked passed him, opening the door to the back of the pizza joint located next to the lunchroom he was currently working at and getting back to finishing his shift.

“It appears there are favorites, after all,” Damian observed with a cross of his arms as if still  
contemplating his findings. Tim turned to him with a little smile and a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for,” the smaller man explained with a touch to his lips. 

“Jason’s mood is you, mostly,” Damian commented blatantly.

“And isn’t yours Dick, mostly?” Tim retorted reaching for his coat the pun causing him to smile. “I haven’t even seen you and Jason remotely intimate after the club adventure.” The silence behind him urged him to look over his shoulder with sharp eyes. “And neither have we, not really,” Tim continued as they returned to their vehicle.

“Is that disappointment I detect?” The youngest of the men opened the door once more and motioned for Tim to go first to which his brother chuckled. 

“I’m merely saying that you have opened plenty of doors for me and have bought me enough dinners to keep me in bed at least one whole night,” Tim murmured with a tap to Damian’s chest along the way inside the vehicle. 

Damian watched after him, silent and observing, appreciative of his brother’s lean frame, his fair skin and penetrative eyes that peered back at him in silent invitation from within the darkness of the vehicle. He entered the car with newly acquired sinful thoughts.

\----------------------------------

“I heard... you sent Jason... on a secret mission,“ Dick panted out in between arching his chest against the bedsheets and pushing his ass back into the pelvis behind him.

There’s a click of a tongue behind him, large hands engulfing his hips with bruising strength. The older man licked his lips at the thought of his marks on his skin and laughed at the snapping of Damian’s hips. He rolled his head to the side, looking at the man’s bronze skin layered with sweat, lips parted in a snarl and smiled up at him sweetly.

“I feel left out, _Dami_ , tell me,” the man pleaded cheekily. He tightens around the throbbing arousal inside him, persuading the man to ease his expression into something softer.

Damian wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “There’s suspicion at Wayne Enterprises of our coupling. That’s all you need to know, Grayson.”

The pout sent his way was reflected by Damian’s scowl. A hand slid down his torso and to his neck, playing with the long hair and brushing it from his rosy cheek. Dick smiled into the hand that cupped his face, kissing Damian’s calloused fingers. The glint in his eyes turned darker as his tongue lured one digit into his mouth, sucking and flicking suggestively. He observed the hitching of his younger brother’s breathing and moaned longingly for him to resume. Damian’s larger and broader frame descended on him. Sweaty back met slick chest and the heat in their loins grew fiercer at the abrupt force Damian exerted into taking him.

His cock was already leaking precome on the sheets, his ball tight and heavily swinging with each thrust. Damian’s humid breath was at the back of his neck, his sultry eyes refusing to close as he drank in every different expression that passed on Dick’s face while their lovemaking progressed. A pleasure tainted smile, lips spread wide pressed into his hand, triggered another delicious tingle down his spine.

“ _Richard_..” His name was a barely audible whisper on his lips. Dick keened at the intonation, pushing his hips back to increase their intimacy. 

“Yes.. Please, _Dami_..” He answered his call with fever, breathing stopping at the upcoming crashing of warm waves of pleasure that caused his hips to jolt, reaching for the hand near his face.

Damian exhaled roughly at the sight, straightening his back and sliding his free hand down the man’s curved spine. While Dick’s eyes fluttered during his post orgasm, Damian retreated from his warm body and palmed his round ass. Taking himself in hand, the look of concentration on his face would forever be amusing to his brother as he watched Damian’s stomach muscles contract followed by strings of thick semen dirtying his rump. His stretched hole clenched at the thought of someday possibly receiving it inside, but Dick knew better than to complain when allowed to witness such a beautiful view of Damian coming undone. The four seconds it took him to compose himself would forever be Dick’s favourite.

The background noise of Dick cleaning his body in the shower calmed Damian as he allowed himself a moment to recline on the bed, eyes gliding over the room. Dick’s sudden visit to Gotham had excited him to the point that they had met up straight away, fumbling into one of the shared safe houses that Jason gave him access to. It was out of character for him to engross himself without proper inspection of his surroundings, but the urge that had taken hold of him upon hearing Dick’s voice through his ear on the comm tonight had him leaping onto the man like a puppy welcoming its master home. Damian pressed his grumbling face into a pillow that smelled suspiciously of a certain Todd before his ears twitched at the sound of a knock on the door to the apartment. 

“Dami! Can you get the pizza? Money’s somewhere in the potplant near the door,” his older brother called from the adjoined bathroom. 

Unbelievable, the man had ordered pizza before revealing his presence in Gotham, meaning he had meant for this to happen: had planned to get Damian for himself. He opened the door in nothing but his briefs with a scowl on his face, nearly slamming the door closed once more upon seeing Jason carrying the pizza. The man’s face broke out into a grin.

“I knew it… that’s why he wanted a family sized one,” Jason commented cheekily, stepping forward and forcing Damian to the side, closing the door behind him with his foot. 

“Why did you even knock, Todd,” Damian glared after him, his sudden appearance an assault on his relaxed state of mind.

“Because Dick sounded especially _wanton_ when ordering this pizza forty minutes ago, and I still do have some semblance of manners,” his brother retorted with a bark of laughter. “Also, my shift ends……... now. So here’s your pizza, kid.”

Leaving the big box on the counter of the small kitchen, Jason shrugged off his jacket and fumbled with his boots, throwing a burner phone and his lighter with pack of cigarettes onto the couch. It was apparent whose safe house this usually was, Damian noted as he followed Jason into the bedroom and then halted in the doorway to the bathroom where Jason had slid off his pants, shirt and socks.

“You cheeky bastard,” Jason called endearingly, slipping behind Dick into the shower and pressing his leaner build against his firm chest. Dick laughed cheerfully, humming into the warmth of the water and the heat of his brother combined. Hands groped at his thighs, and hips and fingered at the red imprints Damian had left from their moment together.

“You into marking now, big bird?” Jason asked with a snap of his jaws, demonstrating he could totally get into that if that was the case. 

The man in question pressed his hands against the cold tiles of the shower, pressing his ass back against the wet confines of Jason’s underwear where he felt the man’s growing arousal lurking. “Makes it less difficult to miss you guys when I return to Blüdhaven,” he finally answered, throwing Jason a sultry look over his shoulder. Turning around, he pressed his nose underneath his brother’s jaw, inhaling him deeply. “You smell of _pizza_ , I love it,” he murmured gleefully, wrapping his arms around Jason’s broad neck and reaching up for a kiss. 

“One of two things you’re addicted to,” Jason retorted with a bite to the man’s lower lip, pulling at the plump flesh until his brother rutted his half hard cock against his leg. “The other being _cock_ ,” he added, teeth releasing Dick’s mouth and hand running through his wet hair, pushing down for him to get on his knees. 

“Hmm.. you know me so well, Jay,” his brother teased on his way down, mouthing at the bulge in his soaked underwear. Jason held his head underneath the spray of the showerhead, swiftly brushing hands through his sweaty hair and sighing at the relief of finding hygiene and the indulgent mouth on his cock. His teal eyes snapped to the side where he quirked an eyebrow at Damian’s passive form, watching them all this time. 

“What? _Timothy_ ’s voyeuristic kink rubbing off on you, kid?” Jason called to him with snark that earned him a glare and a verbal objection from none other than Tim himself as he stepped into the bathroom in full Red Robin costume minus the domino mask.

“You kinkshaming me, Jay? Rude,” Tim called with a quick glance at Dick and back up at Jason’s grinning face.

“Don’t be an ass, Jay,” Dick called from below, peeling his underwear down to lick up the curve of his standing erection. “Let them watch, see what happens,” their oldest brother suggested with twinkling eyes.

Tim rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand at the couple in the shower. “I smell pizza. There better be no pineapple,” the smallest commented and left to engross himself in some food. Damian, after being called out on watching intensely and feeling out of place, grunted and followed after Tim.

“They get along well,” Dick commented with a peck to the tip of Jason’s leaking cock. He teased the slit, drinking the precome that came with the man’s appreciative groan. Jason grabbed his manhood and rubbed it along Dick’s lips with slow strokes, half lidded eyes watching Dick’s tongue peek out to sneak little nips in between. “They are a bit too chummy, actually,” he informed the other, parting his lips with his cock and fucking his mouth slowly. His brother moaned around the thick girth of his arousal, kneading Jason’s ass. 

“There’s this fuckwad in their office, recognized him at the club last night and guess what: he’s a regular,” Jason grunted at the strong suction, pressing his hand against the wall to compose himself. “He recognized the kid somehow in between us dirty dancing and dragging him into the toilet stalls.. _Ffffffuck, that’s good_.” His voice grew softer and more debauched as Dick’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “Didn’t recognize our Timmy, until he saw them together at work. Idiots.” 

“And you gathered this intel, how?” His brother asked with a mischievous grin on his face, stroking his lips against Jason’s cock as he spoke. 

Jason ran a hand through his hair and flexed his muscles on purpose, smirking at the purring sound between his legs. “ _Fucked it out of him_.” His younger brother said as if revealing a dirty little secret. And how dirty it was, Dick thought with a flutter of his eyes, clearly able to imagine the rough play Jason performed so well. 

“How long did it take for him to spill?” Dick asked curiously. Jason held up two fingers, causing his brother to laugh merrily. “And _I’m_ the cheeky bastard, huh?”

He looked up at Jason’s clouded eyes and held his gaze as he deepthroated him, swallowing around him in ways that had Jason’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “Bless your pretty mouth and fucking amazing throat, bless _the shit_ out of it, _fuck_ ,” he blabbered on the brink of climax, thrusting his hips forward to have Dick swallow him until he choked. The sound triggered him to burst, cussing as Dick drank from him greedily.

“Thanks for the appetizer, little wing,” Dick said licking his lips and wiping his chin. Jason snorted and pulled him back on his feet, palming his cock tightly. 

Wrapping his arms back around his neck, Dick pressed their foreheads together and panted against his lips as Jason jerked him off. Jason bit his lower lip once more, growling possessively with a finger pressing into his crack and finding him still a bit loose. “Finally convinced the kid to fuck you, huh? Was he any good? Did you milk his _virgin cock_ with that _hungry ass_ of yours?” He pushed a finger inside, swallowing Dick’s moans into a fierce kiss. 

He shivered all over, body still sensitive from Damian’s enthusiastic needs. Jason was having none of it however, plunging two fingers deep inside and forcing an orgasm that was borderline painful. He could hear it in Dick’s high pitched keen, noticed it from his tightly closed eyes and nudged their noses together before his brother slummed against him.

“I got you, big bird.”

In the living area of the 40 square meter appartement Tim and Damian sat chewing idly on slices of pizza with the sounds of their brothers on the background. Damian fixated his eyes on the dust bunnies gathering on the floor in the corner of the couch while Tim inspected the books in the bookcase to their left.

“It will become less awkward after a while,” he told their youngest, finishing his slice and licking tomato sauce of his dainty little fingers.

“How long?” Damian inquired lifting his gaze to see Tim reach for another piece.

“How long did it take for me to get used to it? Or how long have they been at it before inviting you and I to the party?” The man asked picking at his food.

“Both,” Damian decided although he was inclined to believe Dick and Jason had always been attracted to each other.

Tim ate half a slice more before answering, leaving his left overs back in the box. “I’m still not used to it,” he revealed gently, leaning back in the oddly comfortable couch Jason had picked for this place. “It’s different when everyone is involved at once. It became different when _you_ became involved.”

“I understand it was Richard’s suggestion to.. involve me,” Damian nodded at himself and cleaned his fingers on thin napkins. “I also understand that automatically makes you and Todd less inclined to include me.” 

Tim cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips as he always did when in thought. “Hmno.” The man simply commented, causing confusion on Damian’s face. Having removed his gloves and boots before eating pizza, Tim was only partly in costume when he turned bodily towards the younger man. 

“I have known for years that you were to join this thing we do,” he mumbled, hand reaching for the napkins in Damian’s hands and tossing them onto the table. “And while that means I had time to prepare for what was to come, seeing as when Dick and Jason made their intentions clear you and I were still barely on speaking terms… It would be.. ignorant of me to deny the fact that I have been looking forward to it. To _you_.”

The silence between them was breached only by Tim’s hand that had returned to Damian’s knee as it had done it the car several days prior, and Damian hesitated how to act with this information made available to him. 

He remembered their night at the club vividly. It would also be ignorant of him to deny that seeing Dick and Tim kissing hadn’t ignited a fire in his loins, that seeing Jason boldly pleasuring Tim amidst strangers hadn’t made his cock swell rapidly, that Dick’s lips upon his and his apparent arousal pressing into his behind hadn’t made his head spin, that the view of Jason forcing Tim to come undone hadn’t made him think they were gorgeous, that the sensually languid kiss he had shared with Tim straight after hadn’t convinced him that he was okay with this, all of it.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tim asked with a motion of his head towards the starting erection in Damian’s underwear.

Damian’s eyes captivated him, an understanding registering between them as Tim leaned forward into Damian’s reaching hands. It took no effort to position him in his lap, have him straddling him, his arousal very comfortable underneath the curve of his brother’s ass. It made Tim taller, tall enough for Damian to have easy access to his pale neck where he rubbed his sensitive skin with his nose. The light sigh that fell from Tim’s lips calmed him enough to pull back and tilt his head back to look up into his eyes. 

He felt twelve years old again, nervous and uncertain about everything remotely sexual as Tim lowered his lips to his in a careful press. There was no movement, just pressure, simply the confirmation that this was a mutual feeling. Damian engaged him the second time, just pressure, but firmer and longer. Thumbs wiped at his cheeks and slid along his jaw encouraging him to open his mouth. Tim shifted in his lap, arousal making his toes curl as they shared open mouthed kisses with tongues seeking each other out, teasing and prodding, exploring deep once Tim’s hands ran through Damian’s hair and the youngest male grasped his hips more desperately. They made little noises of content and Damian felt his lips mirroring the smile pressed against him.

They bounced. Tim was first to turn his head toward the source of distraction, eyes narrowing in on Jason in briefs eating a slice of pizza beside them on the couch. Behind the couch stood Dick, reaching over with incredible flexibility and balance to get a slice as well. 

“Seriously?” Tim asked them, bothered by their interruption. 

“Seriously, this is why you two have a problem to begin with,” Jason replied shoving pizza in his mouth hungrily.

Dick settled in the lounge chair to their right, fully naked as the day he was born, smiling like a proud brother would. “He is right. Somewhat,” their oldest confirmed with a shrug that said he was sorry for blue balling them. Not that they had to stop, really, and Tim could definitely get into it, but wasn’t certain if Damian could.

“You two are damn obvious, jeeze. Stop making oogly eyes at each other, stop being lovey dovey at the office and this should blow over fast enough,” Jason concluded propping his feet up on the saloon table.

“We do no such thing,” Tim complained and remained seated albeit with his hands firmly on Damian’s shoulders now. Their youngest was willing the flushed colour from his chest and face, not participating in the conversation until Dick nudged his foot with his own.

“What of the employee who identified us?” He asked, voice low and tense from his need to indulge in Tim further.

“He’s a regular at the club, which means we can blackmail him if the rumours don’t stop tomorrow. It’s easy to tamper with some footage from dark pictures taken at the club. He’ll believe them to be the real thing and back off,” Dick opted with a thumbs up from Jason.

“I believe Jay made it clear he will get another visit if he doesn’t comply,” their oldest added with a grin. “Which might not be much of a punishment, really.” Jason added arrogantly cupping his junk.

Tim huffed at him, watching Damian cringe at the crude motion.

“What of the rumours that are already spread? Bruce is going to get wind of it, no doubt,” Tim asked and looked down in between Damian and himself. Well, that did kill his erection faster than anything ever could. The man underneath him grimaced at the thought, most likely also no longer high on pheromones.

They could nearly hear the shiteating grin spreading on Jason’s face. Dick snorted amusedly while Tim shook his head at the mere suggestion that he read in the man’s eyes. 

“If denying and deceiving won’t do the trick..” The man offered wiggling his fingers at Tim on Damian’s lap. “Being sincere might just solve it.”

Damian looked at him curiously, nodding thoughtfully. “It could work,” he mumbled much to Tim’s surprise. His other brothers weren’t as surprised. 

“You can’t be honestly thinking that us all coming out to Bruce will clear the matter?” Tim asked bewildered at the man underneath him, face flushing deeply.

Damian’s icy blue eyes held his gaze. “Not them, _us_.”

“We’re not the ones to worry over, Timmy. The guy didn’t recognize us and Bruce is far less inclined to care what we do, but you are public figures whose reputation is getting tarnished if this continues,” Dick’s soft reasoning only brought the blush from Tim’s face higher to his ears. “Don’t get me wrong, he will find out about Jay and I as well, and will growl and lecture us all through the night, but we’ll be out the door afterwards: me capturing criminals in Blüdhaven, Jay delivering pizzas.” Jason flung a pillow at their brother’s cheeky grin with a snarl. 

The youngest of the group squeezed the slim waist between his hands, observing the turmoil on Tim’s face.

“He won’t approve,” he muttered and Damian felt his blunt nails dig into the skin of his shoulders.

“He doesn’t have to, shit,” Jason barked angrily. “There’s a reason why we waited until the kid was of age, B got no say who he fucks anymore.” 

The pillow was flung back to him, Jason catching it with a glare meeting Dick’s warning expression.

“Tim wasn’t of age. You weren’t either,” their oldest commented carefully, highlighting what Tim was fretting most. “B is going to have our heads, Jay,” Dick added with a small laugh that sounded like he had surrendered to the upcoming punishment years ago.

Silence fell upon them, Damian holding a nervously twitching Tim while Dick hung his head back on the chair, watching the ceiling with glassy eyes. Jason was roughly plucking at loose strands on the pillow before flinging it across the room with a loud groan.

“For fuck’s sake,” he exhaled standing and stomping to the kitchen and returning with a can of beer. Tim and Damian bounced once more, Jason falling back on the couch with a swig of the beverage. “Just tell the old man it was my idea and get it over with,” the man grumbled into the can.

“Father will banish you,” Damian concluded and felt the injustice tighten his chest as Jason snorted. “Been there, done that,” their rogue brother replied unimpressed. He lifted the beer back to his lips only to have it smacked away, watching it spill on the floor beside the couch. Damian’s hands had slipped from Tim’s waist, holding on to the extracted muscles in his thighs as he had lifted himself in order to reach Jason.

“The fuck’s wrong with you, that was a perfectly good beer,” Jason growled at an equally agitated Tim.

“Do you even _comprehend_ what you’re saying?” The smallest man nearly bellowed. “I don’t need _you_ taking responsibility for _my_ decision six years ago. I am **insulted** by the mere thought of it,” Tim snarled and removed himself from Damian’s lap none too gently. The very thought of having to witness Jason clearing out of Gotham because of him had his heart pounding in his throat.

A hand encircled his arm as he passed the lounge chair. “Let me go, Dick.” 

“I admire what you want to do, but taking it out on Jay isn’t fair, baby bird.”

Tim scowled at the tug on his arm and rolled his head back in defeat as he allowed his oldest brother to pull him into his lap instead. Arms encircled him fully, embracing him tightly with Dick’s face nudging the side of his head. He deflated, anger and tension making way for fear and his nervous ticks. Dick removed his fingers from his mouth before he could start chewing on his nails, pressing feather light kisses on his digits and his palm.

“We’ll be there. B has never been able to control all of us at once, not since we outgrew the panties and pixie boots anyway,” Dick whispered into his hand, forcing a smile that pained Tim to see.

“Well, better make the best of it, huh?” Jason called suddenly, strolling back to the kitchen for a new beer and dumping some paper towels on the floor where his first beer had spilled all over.

“Excuse me?” Tim asked confused.

“You are excused, now get in there and finish what you started or get out,” Jason said with a quick thumb to the direction of the bedroom. 

“But--wait!” Tim yelped as Damian stood and raised him from Dick’s lap, arms securing his lithe body to his firm one. Like a koala he felt as he hung on to his younger brother who took no more than ten seconds to get them where he wanted them most.

“Can I watch?” Dick called after them, meeting Tim’s squinted eyes over Damian’s shoulder.

“Fine!” The younger man replied from within the bedroom, needing a second to contemplate the offer. Dick jumped up gleefully, laughing at the smack to his ass as he passed Jason on quick, light feet.

“Fucking pervs,” Jason mumbled under his breath, taking the box of pizza into his lap and serving himself to whatever was left whilst listening to the sounds coming from the bedroom.

“Hmmm, Timmy you look so good. Does it feel good?” Dick couldn’t refrain from getting himself involved as he watched what he would secretly dub the sweetest thing he’d ever seen between his younger brothers.

Tim whined gently having his hands held together by his older brother as his younger one lavished his thighs and hole with wet attention. Damian had been at it at least fifteen minutes and Tim was delirious, his cock leaking a steady stream of precome onto his belly. Dick held his head in his lap and leaned forward to taste the growing puddle. 

“Think you can come like that, baby? He’s so dedicated, isn’t he?” Dick commented brushing Tim’s hair soothingly as they both watched Damian work his face in Tim’s ass once more. He was so wet and slick and loose and clenching around that wicked tongue like there was no tomorrow. Yes, he could come like this, but there was more he wanted.

The thought occurred to him that this might be the first and last moment he could have with Damian. Who knew what restrictions their father was going to implement upon confronted with Tim and the tale of their coupling? Would he demand him to step down from his position at Wayne Enterprises? Would he send him to the Titans to create as much distance as possible? Dick at Blüdhaven, Jason on faraway missions abroad, leaving Damian as his blood son in the bleeding heart that was Gotham, alone.

“Damian..” he called in a whisper, catching his attention long enough to have their youngest divert his attention to Tim’s hip as he waited for whatever he wanted to share.

Tim struggled against Dick’s hold, hard enough for their oldest to understand he needed his freedom for what he had planned next. Dick sat a little to the side, back against the headrest and sighed at the shaking of Tim’s hands.

The youngest brother crept closer, fingers intertwining with Tim’s left hand as the other gave a gentle touch to the corner of his wet eye. “ _Timothy_..” he called his name with clenched jaws. Dick’s hand was in Tim’s hair instantly, hoping to comfort him.

“I’m fine,” Tim forced between grit teeth, rubbing the back of his free hand against his red eyes and successfully refraining from crying in front of his brothers. He wasn’t in need of embarrassment accompanying his spiral of self doubt.

The window to his left opened, making way for Jason to lean against the window sill and light a cigarette. He had no intention of joining the men on the bed, but was watching them intently as he took slow drags from his smoke, directing the clouds outside.

Damian tasted every inch of him, thumbed every scar and licked at his trembling abs. Tim wondered if he also was contemplating the scenario where they would see so very little of each other. Dick was watching, Jason was looking, but Damian’s eyes was all he could see when the other raised his hips and guided his manhood inside his loosened body.

Tim squeezed around him, wrapped his legs tightly around Damian’s waist and clenched their hands together. Pleasure made his spine tingle, his toes curling instantly. Would he be able to let go once this night was over, he wondered as Damian began thrusting in him with short, languid thrusts. 

Dick exhaled abruptly, having held his breath during his brothers’ climax. His head made a thud against the wall behind him, hand scrubbing at his face while Damian and Tim held each other a moment longer, panting against sweat slicked skin and Tim’s flushed cheeks. Jason was correct: they were so obvious. Dick wondered if they understood what they looked like together, like this and while on opposite sides of the room, eyes following loyally. Jealousy reared its ugly head as he traced Damian’s bronze skin with imaginative fingers.

Jason flicked his cigarette out of the window, watching the starry sky outside. He scowled at the familiar bat signal adorning the sky and slammed the window shut, tugging the ratty curtains in place. 

“Scoot over,” he prodded Damian’s bulky body with a foot, waiting for him to roll him and Tim to the side. Jason reclined on his back, settling one arm behind his head as the other reached to Damian’s head. The younger brother glanced his way at the unfamiliar sensation of Jason’s blunt nails leisurely scratching at his scalp. 

“What? Want to sniff my hand first or else you’ll bite?” Jason joked sliding his hands through his hair to his nape where he kneaded his skin. Damian rolled his eyes, lowering his head back to the crook of Tim’s neck as Jason’s ministrations continued.

A small hand fell atop his chest, Tim’s head turning upward to glance at his older brother somewhat hesitantly. “I’ll buy you a new beer,” the smaller one muttered, closing his eyes as the hand in Damian’s neck shifted to his hair, ruffling his bangs.

It was difficult to say goodbye that night.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds of a feather flock together. They knew, Bruce knew.

Confronting their father during sunday’s supper could be considered rude. Which was why the brothers waited during said dinner, praised Alfred for his food and laid in waiting. They were relatively decent company tonight, but not without their usual quips and threatening glances, forks hovering over the final piece of meat, except for their youngest who had become a vegetarian in his teens, and really no surprise there, but that meant one less Robin to fight at the table and throw your vegetables at. Damian snarled, kicking Jason underneath the table for a teasing remark that in reality came with his boot trying to play footsie with his crotch. Their father watched on as he usually would. So far so good, Tim thought while hoarding the gravy, only trading it for half of the meat Dick had left.

Once dessert was to be served however, Bruce motioned for Alfred to wait. The four men straightened in their chairs, expectant.

“I feel there is something of importance that has been occupying you all tonight,” Bruce announced with a swift look at all his boys, the **men** , at the table. “If there is anything you wish to share, do it now. Dessert will wait.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed at him with the look of a wronged child, but kept silent as he longed for the pudding on Alfred’s silver tray. The elder sighed with a quirk of his brow and ventured back to the kitchen, taking the sweets along.

Think calmly, choose your words carefully. Damian was seated opposite of Tim, both men closest to their father as the man waited still. Their eyes met as they often did during business meetings and as the quiet signals Batman had taught each Robin to use in the field, so had Tim and Damian trained their own set of motions to utilize in the office. 

Tim prodded his lower lip with his right thumb: it’s not the time and place, don’t throw your cards on the table yet. Damian reached for his left brow and stroked along its hairy path: it’s taking too long, I’m sealing the deal, now. 

The youngest brother held two fingers to his temple, elbow planted on the table as he awaited Tim’s final signal. The tiniest of nods allowed him to fold his hands in front of him, head turning to their father.

“Word at the office rings true,” he revealed with such mystery it had Jason rolling his eyes in annoyance. There was no doubt in either of their minds however, that Bruce would know what rumour he was referring to.

“Is that all?” The man asked calmly. He observed each one of his children carefully: took notice of Damian’s determined eyes, and Tim’s squared shoulders, the start of a snarl on Jason’s face and the hesitant shifting of Dick’s eyes. The weak link was easily spotted and the man didn’t fool himself into thinking engaging the four of them at once would ever lead to his victory. Their combined strength was a force to be reckoned with.

“Dick, see me in my study,” their father instructed while standing with a mighty push to his chair, throwing his napkin onto his plate. The muscles in his stomach tightened at the command, throwing his younger brothers a tight lipped smile as he moved to follow, like the good boy he was, like the small boy he and his brothers would always be in the man’s eyes.

“And so it begins,” Jason announced ominously, arms stretched to the ceiling. He arched his chest, hollowing his back to release some tension in his muscles and received a light tap on his head for his teasing from their oldest as he passed.

\-----

"Of all the people, why all of _them_?" Bruce asked instantly upon the arrival of his oldest son into his study.

"You know…” Dick exhaled a mixture of a sigh and a nervous laugh, “Of course you do.” They had predicted this, but the revelation hit him nevertheless. “Bruce, you know me. I would never let any harm come to them," Dick exclaimed with boths hands directed at the heavens above.

Their father took a deep sigh in the chair at the massive desk and observed his eldest with a look that was all too familiar. Dick wrinkled his nose at him.

"You're disappointed, I **get** it. I understand that this is not ideal from your perspective, but do try to understand this is different. We're are different from your typical family," he stressed as he paced the room. There was no need to convince himself of the deep connection that he shared with his brothers, but the desperation that overwhelmed him at the sight of Bruce's squinted gaze had him on edge, pleading his case as if to narrowly escape a sentence of lifetime in jail. 

He stopped pacing, hand combing through his hair, while the image of 20-something-Tim flashed through one of many memories. He had been a minor. Heck, Jason had been a minor as well. Jason was dead to the world and could make no claims, but Dick could still technically face jailtime if his little brother or his father wished for it. 

“I understand if you’re angry, but be angry with me and not them,” he eventually pleaded of the man.

“I blame only myself,” Bruce replied burying his face in his hands. Suddenly concerned, his son took a step toward him. He had been prepared to take it all, every insult, every incriminating accusation, but had no plan to deal with the possibility of Bruce admitting to the poor job he did as a father, when in all reality every single one of them had already been damaged goods by the time Bruce Wayne opened his home and heart to them. Dick could strangle him, but he rather embraced him.

"You are my sons, every single one of you. While it pleases me to see you are no longer at each other's throats, this is not something that can pass despite our _unusual_ family structure," the man explained and leaned back with a new sense of calm that ticked Dick off. 

"Yes.. yes.." Dick mumbled, turning to face him with defiant eyes. "We **are** your sons, they **are** my brothers. They are brothers that I hold dear, they are each what I could never be to you and why you found it noteworthy to bring them in. And in a sense, because we are different yet similar, opposites yet complementary, we fit.. so _well_ together, Bruce, we do." And he deflated into the chair in the corner, his flexible body curving to accommodate the large piece of furniture as if he were a blanket. 

"Jay, Timmy, Dami.. they are a part of a sense that.. is pure _euphoria_ when it's just us, really **us**. No masks, no costumes, no codenames, no second identity. It is.. a freedom and peace of mind no one else can give us. Heaven knows I tried with Kori and--"

"I know all about your adventures with the Titans and then some, spare me," Bruce interrupted with a hand in mid air, leaning back begrudgingly as he recalled his eldest son's shenanigans. He appeared gruff, maintaining a Batmanesque scowl despite not wearing the cowl and cape.

"I love them, Bruce. You know I do. I want to smile with them, cry with them, hold them, care for them, properly **love** them. Can you... imagine that deep, primal need to protect the ones you love dearest? An urge so intense, so _demanding_ that watching from a distance simply isn't enough?" He wasn't looking at their father at this point, brilliant blue eyes staring at the wooden ceiling and its creases, searching for words to describe an emotion he had nourished and sheltered for years, until all three younger brothers had grown into adults: gorgeous, handsome men who had no need for his smothering and concerns, but couldn't do without his embraces and heartwarming comfort, and accepted every needy part of him.

His head fell to the side, watching Bruce as a long silence ensued. There was a flicker of recognition in the man’s eyes. Dick sucked in a breath and held on to that tiny piece of humanity that had escaped the facade on Bruce’s face. He smiled carefully, thinking back to the time where it had been just Bruce and him. When Bruce was the entire world to him, and he was the light easing him through the lonesome darkness. 

"Isn’t that the feeling that brought us into your life?" He inquired gently.

Dick finally left the study twenty minutes later, quiet and thoughtful as he ventured to the theater room. Once his ears picked up on the gentle baritone of Jason's voice, Tim's tenor in perfect harmony as they shared a laugh over something that caused Damian's grumbling in the background, he waited just outside the room to lean against the wall and basked in their combined sounds that was like music to his ears. He entered only after his smile had returned naturally.

\------------------------

"So, how badly do you want to throw me out of Gotham, one out of ten?" Jason asked as soon as he spotted their father on his way from within the study to the telltale clock and the cave that lay beneath the manor. Standing in the doorframe like he owned the place, the younger man cocked an eyebrow.

Bruce huffed with a small shake of his head and continued on his way, confident that Jason would follow him as he had signalled him to do so. Intrigued, brave and bold, the younger man stepped into the darkness of the staircase and ventured down into the familiar layout of the cave.

"Our agreement still stands. As such, there is no immediate reason for me to remove you from the city," Bruce finally responded as he took a deliberate detour to get to the computer by passing along all the glass cases that presented their old costumes. Jason's teal eyes honed in on his Robin costume, in peak condition unlike the one he had worn last. His steps had stopped there, lingering on a memory that caused him to bite his inner cheek. The taste of blood on his tongue calmed him, instead of alarmed him.

"I want you to stay out of trouble. At least in Gotham I can assure to it myself that you do," his father added quietly, waiting for him several feet ahead, hands pocketed in his tailored pants. 

"Aw, you **do** care," Jason snarked with a snap of his head in Bruce's direction. Icy blue orbs narrowed at his attitude.

"You want me in Gotham so you can monitor me like some sick science project: see what the insane shit the pit induced bird is up to today. Well, let me tell you: I don't need your fucking concern or meddling, I am paranoid enough without you fucking bugging my every safe house," the young man bit with venom, eyes aglow at the possibility that the Batman might engage him in a verbal fight and, most preferably, a physical one. He sure could use a reason to vent some anger right now. This was all such bullshit to him.

Bruce's body language didn't change, much to his chagrin. Every part of the well dressed man appeared in full control of the emotions Jason was certain to have unleashed with his choice of words. Yes, the man was a control freak, but not a robot. Jason knew for a fact that the old man did have a heart, and a shiteating grin spread on his face at the thought of prodding at it, stirring it a little, squeezing it a little too hard.

"Not gonna deny it, are you? Because it's fucking _true_ ," he added almost gleefully, turning his attention back to his former costume. "Which is the most interesting part of this shitty drama series we got going on, because there is absolute no fucking way you are even remotely surprised by what Damian told you at dinner, is there?"

The man was everywhere. Trackers in his boots, on his helmet, on his pistols and gloves. Bugs in his safe houses and cameras monitoring the hallways, the fire escapes and surrounding streets. It took only 48 hours for the Batman to come down on one of his newly acquired nests and claim it as his own. None of them were as safe as Jason prefered them, not with the old man undoubtedly looking on with a bowl of popcorn. 

And he let him. Not at first, of course, but after a while, he humoured him. Jason had no intention to even pretend he cared what the Batman thought of him or his behaviour or the men and women he slept with in specific spaces, conveniently placed in ranges or angles for him to watch along like the pervert he was. 

Jason might had neglected to tell his brothers that the appartement where they had their collective 'we have to tell dad talk' hadn't been swiped for bugs and the likes either. Because, really, hiding their relationship from the world's greatest detective was like denying you ate the cookie with your hand still in the jar and crumbs all over your face. But in this case, the cookie jar was Dick’s ass and the crumbs were Tim’s spunk. Basically the same.

"No. I have known for some time now," Bruce answered truthfully, and Jason glanced at him with the smallest amount of surprise, because at least the old man had the decency to admit it, kind of.

"You're welcome," he joked. "So why not have stopped us right away? Why wait and make a big deal out of this?"

Bruce closed his eyes and turned, resuming his way down to the main computer where he pulled up several files and documents, pictures of him in costume on cases, kicking criminal ass and meeting up with his brothers. Jason scowled and stomped after him, prepared to repeat himself, until he laid eyes on the blown out parts of him and his face. By Bruce's side, both men watched somewhat intrigued by the expressions in those images.

"You have been dealing with cases more diligently, with more purpose," Bruce responded quietly, his head motioning to an imagine of Jason tying up thugs without beating them to the point of unconsciousness first. There's another picture beside it of him and Tim high fiving while still on top of two burglars they caught midrun. 

With an uneasy shrug, Jason slid his jacket from his shoulders and swung it about. "Maybe playing nice with the birds rubbed off on me," he commented absentmindedly.

There was a thoughtful sound next to him, Bruce tilting his head lightly. "You appear.. less isolated," his old man commented slowly. “Happier.”

And didn’t that word almost made him vomit a little, wow. Jason nearly laughed, because did the old man even know the definition of the word?

"Yeah, well, **they** keep coming back, so I figure I must be doing something right for once," Jason commented with his eyes pointed at a picture on the far left showing the four of them scattered on a flat rooftop: Tim and Dick sharing and holding a hot cup of coffee, hands folded over one another's while Jason’s handing Damian a greasy wrapped burrito, already biting into his own. The grin on his face was undeniable as Damian's disgusted expression albeit welcoming body language would forever be amusing to him.

He chuckled, a bittersweet sound to his ears, resting his jacket over one shoulder. "There's no fucking place left to hide with you and stalker Timmy on my ass, anyway." Not that there ever had been a place where he really belonged. Nor would there ever be a consistent companionship like his brothers provided. Sure, he had Artemis and Bizarro, and had Roy and Kori back in the day, but they were off being a couple, and shit, he really loathed being a third wheel. Which was basically ironic because how was he not a third wheel but a fourth wheel while in this crazy polygamy thing he and his brothers called a relationship?

Except, even when they were together and he wasn't particularly involved, there was a place for him, a spot only he could fill. Despite himself for who he was after the pit, and all the shit he pulled from time to time still trying to cope with whatever braindamage that had done: they accepted it was part of him. They held him after pit-induced nightmares. They threw punches on the sparring mat and bit down hard in the bedroom when he needed to release frustration and desperation. They took from him and provided for him, as their equal.

Jason saw movement from the corner of his eye and shifted, facing the old man. Standing opposite each other, he became aware of the slacking of his muscles, the relaxed stance of his body and the stretching of his lips, the small smile on his face in reaction to memories of his lovers. He had half a mind to disguise it, but felt no need to insult his brothers that way. They were his, and he was theirs, and, yes, he was fucking _happy_ about it.

Bruce was also clearly aware of the changes his inner thoughts had inspired. There was a glimpse of the Jason he remembered, before that horrid night.

"Jason.." Bruce called his name with the inhale of a priest preparing to preach until morning.

"Just _don't_ , B." Jason interrupted him, but not with the rage the man had expected. Rolling his head back, the young man sighed and braced himself. "What do you want me to say? Those idiots are bad for my heart," he admitted, biting his tongue as to not tell his old man how those idiots were **his** idiots, who he loved and who urged him to find a reason to love himself.

Bruce contemplated this, and inhaled once more.

\----------------------------------

“Master Bruce.” A glance that warned him.

“Alfred.” A small nod of acknowledgement.

“Father.” A clenching of jaws at the impending conversation.

“Damian.” A hand through his hair that mirrored his son’s unease.

“Pudding,” Alfred said last, quirking an eyebrow at the master of the manor.

The three men found themselves in the kitchen, the youngest aiding the eldest in cleaning and storing dishes in their respective spaces. Alfred had brought them their pudding when Bruce and Jason were still in the cave and said nothing of it as he handed Bruce his own portion, carrying the remainder away and leaving father and son behind in his wake. Damian stacked the clean empty bowls and opened the cupboard now on his eye level instead of above his head. Bruce could still imagine how small he was when first coming into his life, into all of their lives.

“You have grown,” he commented setting his dessert aside on the kitchen top.

“Naturally,” his son replied folding a cloth and wiping the sink and countertop dry. The view was almost domestic, but showed how meticulous and thorough his son was.

“Tell me about word in the office,” his father instructed and leaned his hip against the tall silver fridge.

“What do you wish for me to confirm?” His son turned his penetrative eyes and held his own. They were dancing around the bush, and Damian had decided before dinner started that he would answer his father’s every question, but not without laying himself and his feelings bare so conveniently for his father to pick his words apart and confront him with what was inevitably the truth none of his sons wanted to hear.

“You are.. infatuated with Tim,” Bruce finally stated albeit with visible difficulty. 

“Yes.” The answer was simple. It hadn’t always been that clear to him however. It had taken him years of trial and error, of awkward quarrels with his brothers, Jon, Colin and the Titans, to come to some sort of understanding of companionship. He had matured not only in age, but in accepting of who he was, who his family and friends were and what they meant to him, truly. As with most revelations, it was uncertain to him when he gradually began refraining from pestering Tim, started accepting Jason’s existence as an aid instead of a pest, and stopped denying Dick’s comfort and care. He was confident his brothers knew better than he did.

“Tim, Dick, Jason. What are they to you?” His father inquired thoughtfully as if filling in the blanks was something he couldn’t do without Damian’s words which he expected were nothing but the truth.

Damian sampled the answers on his tongue, frowned at the tightening of his chest and the quickening of his heartbeat. He had asked himself that exact same question after his first night with them at the club, wondering what this alteration in intimacy meant for his understanding of their compassion towards him.

_"Are you nervous, Dami?" Dick's light and amused voice asked, eyes shimmering mischievously._

Grayson. **Richard**. A man whose loyalty and protection he had always taken for granted. A man whose endearment had melted his icy heart.

_A hand clasped the back of his neck, directing his eyes to the one sibling that was still an inch or so taller. "Ignore them. It's just you and us, kid," Jason told him. The squeezing motion to his neck softened the glare in his eyes._

Todd. **Jason**. A man whose courage and crude honesty he had always secretly admired and respected despite their turbulent family dynamics. A man whose sense of self and authenticity inspired him daily.

_Tim’s nose rubbed along his jawline, Jason’s wolfish grin daring him to have a taste and Dick’s hand gently though persistently nudging his head lower into a languid kiss with Tim’s awaiting lips._

Drake. **Timothy**. A man whose wit outsmarted him, challenged him, drove him to be better than all of them. A man who despite the wounds he had inflicted and the harm he had done as a juvenile, forgave him his sins. A man he desired to prove himself worthy of.

“They are the worst part of me, and the best part of me. They are my equals,” his son answered softly. With a flick of his wrist he threw the cloth fisted in his hand into the sink. His shoulders broadened, his chin raised higher, and his eyes regained their determination as he faced his father. “Say what you must, it will be of no difference to how I feel.”

Bruce nodded in understanding, wiping at the creases on his forehead. The Batman appeared troubled for once. “I suspected as much.”

\------------------------

Tim felt antsy. By now his three brothers had spoken with their father and by the looks of it, all had agreed to keep silent until Tim had his one-on-one as well. For crying out loud, what did it matter, he thought squinting his eyes as Jason leisurely scooped pudding into his mouth. He couldn’t tell what had occured in the cave, not with the man not giving a damn about Bruce’s opinion either way. 

Dick had been more quiet however, something that alerted them all as they occupied a couch and the floor in front of it. An action movie played on the big screen that no one paid any attention to. Their youngest had just returned from the kitchen, frowning just as thoughtfully as Dick had. 

“Tim, walk with me,” Bruce called from the doorframe, watching how all but Tim turned to look at him.

“Can we skip to the yelling part and call it a day?” Tim questioned as he stood from his spot next to Dick on the couch.

Their father grunted and resumed walking. Tim followed with light, careful steps.

The library was their destination, a room Tim was most familiar with in the mansion sans his assigned bedroom and the cave beneath. He wondered if Bruce was deliberately trying to get his guard down as they stopped in front of a wall that stretched 36 feet and featured paintings, and pictures alike of their family and close associates.

Nostalgia lurked in the back of his mind as their father’s eyes honed in on a photograph of his four sons in mismatched coloured sets of hats, gloves and scarfs standing outside on the steps leading to the Manor. Tim’s expression was obvious: bothered by the disarray of fabrics, tugging on Jason’s scarf that matched his own gloves, the complementing hat atop Damian’s head instead of his own blue one. Dick was reaching for him with his own scarf, offering it to Tim as an alternative. It was a gesture undoubtedly silly, but it brought an endearing smile to his lips nevertheless reminiscing to scene.

Dick gave him back his laughter. Freeing the innocent part concealed inside of him that reminisced the days he visited Harley’s Circus and played with figurines in the living room by his lonesome, unaware of years of his parents’ neglect. Soothing him, complimenting him, boasting about him to the Titans with a set of pearly white teeth that made him cry of joy. 

_”The compliments stop when you start believing them as the truth, Timmy,”_ Dick had warned him cheekily, fingers tickling his ribs and mouth praising his vibrant laughter. He was given so much love that it made his skin crawl until it didn’t and Tim found himself reaching for his brother’s warmth instead.

Jason gave him perseverance. Hunting him like a prey, forcing him to keep on moving, keeping him on his toes, turning the tables and becoming the predator. Honing his desire to survive, Jason had not let him escape for years until Tim had screamed in his face with spit and hatred and determination that his life was not Jason’s to take, never. His life was his until he decided it wasn’t. 

_“Precisely. Never forget that, baby bird,”_ Jason had whispered into his ear, body trapping him against an immovable wall behind him until it didn’t and Tim found himself searching for his pressure instead.

Damian saved him from the punishment he had inflicted upon himself. The lie in which he was caught swallowed him whole. The man he pretended to be, the heir he was appointed to be at Wayne Enterprises and the lies that accompanied him had gotten bigger until he was lost to himself. The Damian who, after all these years, continued to struggle to balance his Wayne and his Al Ghul genes, had watched him expectantly and had interfered where he saw just, where he felt dissatisfied and almost insulted.

 _“You are the brightest man in this entire corporation. You earned your position in this office while most pompous members of the board were twice your age. Their jealousy is despicable. Why do you allow them to belittle you as merely the son of Bruce Wayne? You are not only a Wayne, you are a **Drake** -Wayne. Show them who you **truly** are and why **no one** should question you, Timothy.”_ Damian demanded of him, hand held out between them that Tim took from his crouched position in the corner of his office where he had been helplessly wondering what could be done. He had accepted his hand without ever wishing to let go.

“I am well aware I don’t often vocalize this, but there is no single regret whatsoever about the decision of extending my help and home to any of you,” Bruce spoke in a voice that was foreign to Tim’s ears, one he had experienced on those rare occasions where they had survived the unimaginable, and had embraced as a result, thankful, ever so grateful and relieved.

“Truth is, I am not as charitable and noble as most believe me to be,” the Batman revealed with a tilt of his head. Was that nervosity Tim detected? 

Tim watched him carefully, and gave an understanding nod. “Batman needs a Robin,” he told the older man, like he had told him many years ago after Bruce had lost Dick to adolescence and Jason to the Joker.

He was lonesome and found companionship in Dick’s relatable circumstances.

He felt betrayed and found a sense of familiarity in Jason’s anger towards life in Gotham.

He was derailed and found anew his focus when Tim cracked his biggest secret.

He was discouraged and found hope for a better future in Damian’s strong sense of justice.

Who was he to deny them to come together to be better, he who had taken from them when he was at his worst.

“Birds of a feather flock together,” Tim recited.

“So it seems,” The Batman reluctantly agreed to. The man turned to face the heir of his family’s public legacy. Such a young face, but an adult nonetheless. “I can’t tell you who to engage with, but I can… warn you… from personal experience that difficult times are ahead if this is to continue.”

Tim suppressed his astonishment at Bruce’s sincerity and offered him a little shrug of the shoulders. “Warning noted. I understand there a limitations in- and outside of our public persona and admit we have been careless before. However, I will ensure the appropriate steps be taken to prevent a similar case,” the younger man replied with a determination that Bruce was most familiar with, an unwavering passion that made Tim an incredible detective and an astounding business man.

“We can discuss the limitations and steps at a later time,” Tim offered to ensure the man further and stilled at the raise of Bruce’s hand in the air.

“Tim,” Bruce called placing his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

Well, that was certainly not the word he had expected.

\---------------------------------

“He told you the p-word, too, huh?” Jason instantly remarked upon spotting Tim returning to the theater room with a bewildered expression.

Tim looked up from the floor he had been staring at during his walk from Bruce’s embrace back to his brothers and held his head in one hand. “Is this a dream or a nightmare?” he asked to which Dick launched off the couch to hug him tightly. “I’m still expecting him to deport me to the Titans for the unforeseeable future,” Tim commented against the warm chest of his older brother, arms returning the comfort.

“That would leave terrible repercussions for the company. Even father can’t manipulate the board as well as you do,” Damian stated as a matter of fact to which Jason snorted. 

“Yeah, that’s all. You’re so modest, kid,” the tallest of the four commented with a nudge of his foot against Damian’s shoulder. His foot was taken hostage in Damian’s warm hand, but its grip was not harmful and simply guided the appendage to his lap where it stroked the fabric of the sock as if it were one of the cats. Jason wiggled his toes deviantly, leaning back in his seat eventually with a release of air and tension that allowed them to witness how even he had been worried about the end game tonight.

“It’s okay, Timmy. Bruce prepared for this maybe even longer than we have,” Dick explained as they parted from the embrace, older brother pressing a kiss to Tim’s forehead in relief. “There’s still much to be said, but not tonight. I’m pretty sure Alfred practiced with him,” he added cheekily.

“There will be rules to follow,” Tim reminded them to which Jason groaned. 

“We work with B, there are always rules to follow,” the man complained.

“They won’t pose a problem. There will be ways to stretch them,” Damian promised with a deviance in his eyes that caused Jason’s foot to venture to his crotch with sudden awakened interest. The bulky men shared a look, Damian applying force to a pressure point on Jason’s foot to make him retreat with loud curses.

Dick ignored the display of violence and pulled Tim with him to the couch to join their brothers. “I’m good at stretching things, we’ll make do in the end,” the oldest joked as he forced Tim half on top of Damian, leaning his own back against Jason’s broad chest. The arm that automatically wrapped around him was most welcome.

“So now what?” Tim asked, turning to get comfortable in Damian’s lap, stretching his legs across Dick’s thighs to prod at Jason’s arm around the man’s chest.

“Now we have sex in the Manor and traumatize dear dad for many years to come,” Jason suggested with an evil cackle. Dick joined in his laughter, nuzzling his jawline before reaching to press a finger against the pinched brows of his youngest brother.

“Let’s not. What do you think we should do, Dami?” Dick asked, turning their combined attention to the silent man.

Damian pressed a hand to Tim’s lower back to steady him sitting sideways, his free hand resting on Dick’s while on Tim’s knee after the digits retreated from his face. “Let’s court,” was ultimately his answer. Tim stared in silence at the serious tone in his voice.

“Don’t be weird,” Jason retorted and sighed at the broad smile on Dick’s face. “Ah fuck, there’s no going back from this, is there?” he muttered while tickling Tim’s toes.

Tim retreated his sensitive foot only shortly, settling it along the inside of Jason’s thigh instead. “You’re suggesting we should _woo_ each other and _conquer hearts_?” He asked Damian, turning his head to look him in the eyes. 

Damian leaned forward into his personal space. “Unless you are too frightened to accept you are in too deep already and won’t be able to resist me,” the man provoked. The sudden rush of blood to his face and nether region was almost embarrassing, Tim thought as a tense second passed.

“Challenge accepted,” Tim whispered against Damian’s parted lips, the urge to press together so strong it took Dick’s loud whine to pull their focus away.

Two pairs of eyes shifted to witness the strong grip of Jason’s hand on Dick’s chin, tilting his head back and sideways to capture his mouth in a kiss that involved tongues and teeth. Dick’s eyes were closed in bliss, but Jason’s teal orbs were opened enough to forward his intentions without words to his younger brothers also.

“We better stop, or we might cross the line before it is even set,” Tim warned with a light wavering laugh, breath catching when Damian’s lips found his ear. Oh, who was he kidding, they were totally going to have sex in the manor, weren’t they? Tim groaned a laugh as Damian flung his back onto the coach, crawling atop like a predator. He would deal with whatever scorn they received for inappropriate behaviour later.

“Go ahead,” Tim breathed against Damian’s awaiting lips, legs embracing his hips and pulling him down where he needed friction most. “ _Woo me_. **Conquer me**.”

Damian pulled back to straighten his back, looking down with heavy panting. His eyes slid to the side where he caught the bright blue of Dick’s twinkling orbs. “You’re all mine,” he stated, _announced_. 

“All yours,” Dick told him with a smile too gentle to match the fire in Damian’s eyes.

“Careful, baby bat, you might get more than what you bargained for,” Jason’s words warned as his grin turned serious.

“Challenge accepted,” Damian quoted as his gaze returned to Tim’s flushes face beneath him.

They were his, and he was theirs. Tim nodded in agreement and let his head fall back on the couch with an expression between relief and content. Birds of a feather flock together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story took a long time to finish. Which isn't a bad thing, but it is uncommon for me personally. I hope everyone enjoyed this series as it was mostly just to indulge myself in some Robinpile and then it grew into something more serious. 
> 
> Leave a kudo and a comment to let me know what you think and if you missed anything! I love to talk about these boys.


End file.
